


Silence

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a repost from my LJ account.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.</p><p>Inspired by Radiohead's Fake Plastic Trees.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.
> 
> Inspired by Radiohead's Fake Plastic Trees.

Chanyeol was greeted with silence as soon as he got home, a silence that he had grown accustomed to after years. He untied his shoelaces, took off his shoes, then strode towards the living room.

He found Baekhyun sitting on the couch, watching TV with curious eyes. Chanyeol smiled at the sight, quietly walking towards him and hugged the smaller man from behind.  
  
He could feel Baekhyun tensed, and for a moment he regretted he had startled his lover like that.

"It's me," Chanyeol murmured in the crook of Baekhyun's neck. He could feel Baekhyun relaxed, his hand reaching out to ruffle Chanyeol's messy hair. Chanyeol moved to sit on the floor in front of Baekhyun, who was smiling at him. Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's face with his small, delicate hands, pulling him closer for a chaste kiss.  
  
"I miss you," Chanyeol sighed against Baekhyun's lips, which made Baekhyun smile. Baekhyun broke the kiss, shaking his head as if saying Chanyeol was such a kid. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand into his, placing a kiss on it gently. He grinned.  
  
"I know, but you still love me anyway."

 

  
  
Baekhyun lost his voice when he was ten. He was abandoned by his parents then, because they couldn't afford to have a mute child, that it would only bring shame to the family.  
  
Feeling lost and hurt, Baekhyun found his way to Chanyeol's house. Chanyeol was his only friend, the one he always went to whenever he had problems and the one he always shared his happiness with. Chanyeol's parents took him with open arms, and so Baekhyun lived with them ever since.  
  
When they turned eighteen, they were going on vacation to the countryside, wanting to feel the beach and the sun the next day. It was also to celebrate their graduation and for passing the university entrance exam a week earlier. The vacation to the beach was Baekhyun's idea.  
  
The sun was ready set, but it didn't make Chanyeol and Baekhyun any less excited about the next day.

The radio blasted out Big Bang's Sunrise Glow, making Chanyeol and Baekhyun went on a craze in the car, Chanyeol singing along to the song loudly and Baekhyun head-banging with him. Chanyeol's parents just laughed, feeling the youth spirit they hadn't felt for so long in them too.  
  
That was until they realized that the brake was broken, and they were heading straight to a fast-sped mini-van.  
  
( _I scream out loud but only the answerless sunset continues to burn._ )

 

  
  
Chanyeol lost both of his parents, and they moved out into a small, cheap apartment soon after. Chanyeol had lost a little of the light in his eyes, but he tried to be cheerful all the time. 

At least, he always did when he was with Baekhyun.

It made Baekhyun sad, because he wanted to hug the taller man and say his sorrys, that he was there for him, that he was not alone and Baekhyun would never let him be.  
  
So one rainy night Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer to him on the bed, pressing his lips against Chanyeol's, letting his rapid heartbeats and tears and tongue and lips spoke for him instead of the words he couldn't say.

 

  
  
Chanyeol went home a bit more cheerful than usual one day, making Baekhyun raised his eyebrow.

"I got a new friend at work! He’s from China and he’s really nice!" Chanyeol explained cheerfully. Baekhyun offered him a smile, but question mark was still clear in his eyes.

"He looks rather intimidating, and looks like he was ready to kill anything suspicious in sight but when you get to know him, he's very nice. And he's so  _tall_." Chanyeol added, a bright smile plastered on his face. Baekhyun smiled, taking Chanyeol's hand in his and squeezed it gently as if saying he was happy. Chanyeol only talked about the man, who was apparently named Wu Yifan, the entire week after. Baekhyun thought he could see the missing light in Chanyeol's eyes once again.  
  
That was when everything started to fall apart.

 

  
  
"I love you, I really do," Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's lips when they made love two weeks later. Baekhyun smiled,  _I know_ , he thought and hoped that his eyes could said it clear enough for him. Baekhyun could feel his cheeks dampened, so he cupped his lover's face and pushed it away gently to find Chanyeol was crying.

Chanyeol shook his head, his lips trembled, words died on his tongue. So Baekhyun pulled him close again, kissing him passionately and tasted the tears on his tongue. He was not sure whether those tear drops were his or Chanyeol, but.  
  
They tasted very much like broken promises, regrets, and heartbreaks.

 

  
  
"I love you," Chanyeol repeated loud and clear after, and Baekhyun just smiled because he knew.

He  _understood._

He took Chanyeol's lips with his, silently saying that he wouldn't let Chanyeol fall.  
  
( _but gravity always wins._ )

 

  
  
( _It wears him out, it wears him out, it wears him out—_ )

 

  
  
Chanyeol left one bright Sunday morning. He left no notes, bringing his entire life with him in one old and worn suitcase.

Baekhyun opened the window wide, inhaling the fresh morning air deeply, closing his eyes. Tears streamed down from his eyes, and he almost hoped there would be those familiar hands wiping them away gently for him.  
  
He waited and waited and waited, but the only one that came back to him was silence.

 

 

  
_If I could be who you wanted_   
_If I could be who you wanted all the time_   
  
_All the time..._   
_All the time..._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
